Tangled Tortured Hearts
by The Forbidden Secrets
Summary: SS/LV Set after GoF: Severus knows what the right path is. Logically he knows what side he should stand on when the world once again falls to hell. Too bad logic and the heart have never had much in common.


**Tangled Tortured Hearts**

**A/N: **This story is set after GoF and thus will not follow the events that the books after dictated.Oh, and I own nothing but the plot.

**SS/LV**

**Prologue- Because There Once Was **

The air around them sparked with energy, with magic, as the nameless hooded minions gathered once again to bow before their Lord. To them he was absolution. To them he was God.

He stood before them all draped in ornate black and green robes that hid the sinewy figure beneath them. Cold dark eyes demanded every living thing's attention as he addressed them with seductive words. He knew innately how to cajole the darkened hearts of those who grasped at his slow spoken words with lusty admiration. Doubt never lasted long in those who felt his presence.

This night the crowd of the loyal was smaller consisting of only the elite. This night there was to be initiations. It was a rather simplistic affair that had little ceremony about it. The child to be tested would be presented before Him and asked only two questions. If answered wrong the child could face death or worse. When answered correctly however the child was considered a man among the others and was expected to fulfill their Lord's every whim.

The large door in the back of the room opened allowing four children to be led into the meeting hall like sheep. Their features were covered with the traditional cloak and mask making them little more then moving shadows. The commonness of their clothing eased their nerves slightly as they were met with a distorted sense of belonging. One by one they met with the Lord and pledged their souls away until only one stood waiting.

He did not have the prideful manner about him that the other three boys had carried and as he heard their tortured screams of anguish as they were branded he felt fear settle within him. He wondered why he had ever let Malfoy talk him into being here, what could he possibly gain from any of this? Yet he knew that turning around wasn't an option. Not at this point.

A second passed that carried the weight of a life time before he was beckoned before Him. With only a few steps he was standing before his future Lord, standing closer to The Dark Lord then he would ever have thought himself to. It was as frightening as it was enthralling.

"Remove your mask."

He did quickly as he was told, holding the false face in a shaking hand beside him. The Dark Lord smiled strangely at him and he thought for sure that his fear was apparent on his face. It must be for Him to look so amused, so _interested_.

"What is your name?"

His heart leapt to his throat at that moment. None of the other boy's had been asked their names. Had he done something wrong already? His silence seemed to have lasted too long because his Lord was beginning to look unappeased. Quickly shoving down his fear he answered in the most steady voice he could muster. "Severus Alexander Snape."

"Snape?"

He was wise enough to know when a question wasn't addressed to him. The longer the Lord remained silent the greater his unease grew. He didn't understand what was going on and from the feeling of anxiety that was growing from the formless crowd behind him he was struck by the sickening feeling that they were just as confused as he was. His eyes began to dart around the room looking for anything to take away the panic that was bubbling within him. He felt the air around him shift and he could feel the powerful presence of his Lord very near him.

"Look at me." The Dark Lord's voice was now quiet enough that only the two of them could hear Him. His sharp tone remained unaffected.

Doing as he was told the boy stared directly into the Lord's eyes. He was instantly captivated by them. He had, in some childish delusion, thought that the Dark Lord would have inhuman eyes that would show nothing but hate. And, he reasoned, there was hate staring back at him from those eyes. Hate and pain. But overall there was desire along with a depth and a feeling of endless knowledge that overwhelmed him as he continued to stare transfixed. His tension eased away instantly replaced by a feeling of euphoria. He questioned nothing.

"Your blood runs impure, does it not?" The Dark Lord's expression did not change.

The boy nodded slowly, the peace in his mind receding just enough for him to know that he was in possible danger. He forced his body still as his Lord reached out to touch his face. He seemed to consider something before pulling His arm back.

"Do not ever speak of your blood for those who surround us now mistake such things as power." The Dark Lord paused before backing away from the boy, raising his voice again. "Give me your arm."

As the boy held his arm out to his Lord it occurred to him that something had been shared with him, and only him. Something of the powerful creature before him was only _his_. He clung to the thought as pain ripped though his body, marking all of himself as his Lord's…

-

Severus stared at the ceiling with tired eyes, his fingers tracing the dark brand on his arm. His initiation had been the topic of many whispered conversations for years after it had happened. Still to this day none like it had been repeated- not that he had been invited to many as of late for him to know that is.

Turning back onto his side, his body heavy with sleep, he curled around himself in the darkness still unconsciously clinging to the memory of dark eyes and the feeling of peace that their malice filled depths had brought him.

_Please Review _


End file.
